


Amends

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Make up sex, longjohn appreciation porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser's a little upset that Ray didn't show up in time for their evening plans.  Ray makes it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Canadian Blowjob Day revival.

The lights are off in Fraser's apartment, and for a second Ray considers turning around and going home, explaining things in the morning. He doesn't wanna wake Fraser up and maybe make an already crappy situation worse. But this thing between them is kinda new, and he wants to make sure Benny knows he didn't mean to stand him up. Ray sighs. If Fraser'd just get himself a phone, they wouldn't have these kinds of problems. 

He locks up the Riv and lets himself into Fraser's building. The apartment door isn't locked, of course, but Ray knocks anyway. He hears Dief inside and Fraser's voice saying, "Just a moment." 

Fraser's in his goofy red pyjamas, but he doesn't look like he was sleeping. His eyes are clear and sharp. He looks like maybe he was lying in bed thinking about why Ray hadn't come over when he'd said he would, why he'd missed out on what was supposed to be a nice date, their second real one, if you didn't count the two that'd been interrupted by Fraser chasing a purse snatcher across the city and Ray having to arrest the maitre d' for serving illegally imported scotch. Ray would've been willing to let the last one slide, but Fraser'd gotten that determined, "We must maintain the right, Ray," look on his face, even though Ray didn't remember there being anything about that in his police officer's oath, so it was either arrest the guy or listen to Fraser bitch about the economic importance of obeying trade regulations for the rest of the night. At least Fraser'd made it up to him when they got done booking the guy. 

"Hey, Benny," Ray says. 

"Hello, Ray," Fraser says, cool as you please, and Ray winces. The Mountie's feelings are hurt, and Ray feels like a complete heel. 

"Can I come in?" 

Fraser doesn't look thrilled about the idea, but he stands aside and lets Ray through the door Dief comes over and noses at his pockets, then makes a disappointed noise and jumps back up on Fraser's cot, curling up with his nose tucked under his tail. Fraser's still giving Ray that cool disapproving Mountie look, the one he usually saves for people who don't hold the door open for little old ladies.

"Look, Benny, I'm real sorry about messing up our plans," Ray says. "My cousin's kid, he got into some trouble out on the west side, and I had to go out there to pick him up and talk some sense into him. Tried to let you know, but Mr Mustafi wasn't answering his phone." 

"Oh," Fraser says, looking equal parts relieved and embarrassed. 

"Yeah, 'oh,'" Ray says, shaking his head fondly. "Tell you what, lemme make it up to you. C'mere." 

Fraser flushes. "You've just explained that the situation was beyond your control," he says. "There's really nothing to atone for." But he's already inching towards Ray, and that union suit doesn't really do much to hide how he's feeling.

"Uh huh," Ray says. "Okay, then how about you let me do it because I want to?"

"I suppose that would be all right," Fraser says, a little glint of amusement in his eyes. Ray takes two steps and closes the gap between them, wrapping his arms around Fraser's flannel-covered shoulders and kissing him. 

"You really gotta learn to stop trying to talk people out of giving you stuff you want, Benny," he says, pushing Fraser back towards the bed. "Move it, Dief." 

Dief makes an offended noise and retreats out the window to the fire escape, giving them a judgemental look over his shoulder. Ray rolls his eyes, but he's got more important things on his mind right now than the wolf's attitude problem. He pushes Fraser down onto the bed, and Fraser goes without resistance, sprawling out and watching hungrily as Ray loses his jacket and shoes and unknots his tie. 

Fraser starts in on his own buttons, and Ray grabs his wrist. 

"I got it, Benny." But he doesn't go for the buttons just yet. Fraser's hard-on is outlined real nice underneath the red flannel, and Ray slides down the bed til he's got it at eye level. Fraser's blown him a couple of times, but Ray's never had a chance to return the favour. He wants to, though. He really, really wants to. 

"This okay, Benny?" Ray asks, looking up at him. Fraser gives him a shaky nod, and Ray presses his lips against the side of Fraser's dick through the flannel. Fraser sucks in a sharp breath, and Ray opens his mouth a little, testing out the way Fraser feels, hot and solid. He gets the fabric wet, working his way up and down the full length of Fraser's dick, mouthing at him through the clinging flannel. He can taste Fraser, salty and bitter where he's leaking against the fabric covering the head of his dick. It's kind of weird, but good too, and Ray makes a thoughtful kind of "huh" noise. 

"Yes, Ray, I want you to, _please_ ," Fraser says in response, which Ray figures is his cue to get the longjohns off and do this thing for real. He pops open the bottom few buttons, and Fraser's dick springs to attention. When Fraser's done this to Ray, he's taken him in all the way, swallowing around him like some kind of pornstar, but Ray's pretty sure that's a more advanced level of cocksucking than he's ready to attempt right now. 

Instead, he curls his fingers around Fraser's dick and takes just the first couple of inches into his mouth, moving up and down experimentally. Fraser groans and sort of twitches up into his grip, like he's trying real hard to hold back and be polite while Ray figures this whole thing out. Ray pats him on the hip appreciatively. 

Once he's got a good rhythm going, Ray starts trying out a couple of the things he likes, twisting his hand a little on the downstroke and running the tip of his tongue along the ridge on the underside of Fraser's dick. 

"That's good," Fraser stammers, and Ray speeds up a little, getting more confident. "Just like that," Fraser says. "Perhaps a little--a little harder." Fraser likes things rougher than Ray does, okay, cool, and he really, _really_ likes it when Ray slips up and grazes him a little with his teeth. 

Ray's not brave enough to try it again on purpose, but this seems to be working for Fraser just fine, and before too awful long, he's saying, "Ray, Ray, _Ray_ \--" and curling his fingers around the back of Ray's neck, trying to urge him off. Ray goes, a little reluctantly, and promises himself that next time, he's going to go all the way. 

Fraser wraps his hand around his dick, and Ray stretches out beside him on the bed, popping open the rest of Fraser's buttons and running his hand over Fraser's chest and belly, kissing him deep and sloppy. Fraser groans and comes all over his belly after just a few strokes, and Ray fumbles with his belt, shoving his slacks down and pushing Fraser's longjohns out of the way so that he can grind up against his hip, skin on skin. He's already close, and when Fraser tugs Ray's head down and scrapes his teeth over the tendon in his neck, Ray loses it. 

The bed's not big enough for the two of them to lie side by side, so afterwards, Ray flops down on Fraser's chest. Fraser puts his arms around him and holds on tight. 

"Benny?"

"Hmm?" 

"Did you really think I'd stand you up on purpose?" 

"No, of course not," Fraser says, but Ray doesn't need to be able to see his face to know that he's lying. 

"You did so," Ray says. "Listen, Benny, this is for real, okay? Not just til something better comes along or til I get bored. I'm not gonna just walk out on you." 

Fraser's breathing hitches a little. "I--I know, Ray." 

"Good," Ray says. He yawns. "So, uh, would it be okay if I stayed? If I spent the night, I mean?" 

"Yes, Ray," Fraser says. "Please."


End file.
